VIDA
by beka-chan 96
Summary: depois de muitos obstáculos, agora é só curtir!
1. Chapter 1

OIE! Gente eu estou muito feliz com o resultado da minha fic !

Mandaram-me reviews maravilhosas e com várias sugestões que eu pretendo seguir ...

Sobre fazer uma fic com a Temari, ela também (junto com a Hinata e a Sakura)é uma das que eu mais gosto, sendo assim eu vou fazer uma sozinha dela e uma shikatema, que eu acho que é um casal que combina muito!

Bjos gente !

**O recomeço!**

**1º capitulo: preparativos...**

**Hinata's pov.:**

" eu estava a 1 semana do meu casamento, todos em konoha só falavam disso , todos os dias em todas as horas e lugares possíveis, meus parentes me enlouqueciam , uns achavam maravilhoso um membro novo na família e outros , dos mais conservadores, não queriam um "intruso" em nossa casa, não liguei para os conservadores , fazia de conta que os escutava e quando terminavam de falar eu balançava a cabeça negativamente e saia dizendo que embora eu carregasse o nome de minha família, que era renomada, a vida era minha e ninguém me diria o que eu deveria fazer mais uma vez , como sempre fora.

Dês de que eu namoro com Naruto venho tomando minhas próprias decisões e me impondo bem mais , como sempre deveria ter feito, ele apenas me ensinou que eu não preciso ser grosseira ou desrespeitosa para impor minhas vontades , é apenas questão de saber o que dizer.

Os dias passavam depressa, faltavam 4 dias para o casamento, era uma manhã de terça, estava de licença das missões como presente de casamento da hogake e as 11h eu sairia para ir a igreja com as minhas amigas ver a decoração e os últimos ajustes...eu passara a noite na casa dele , e quando acordei naquele quarto,pequeno tão diferente do meu fiquei parada apenas com os olhos fechados ouvindo sua respiração tranqüila enquanto dormia , aquela sensação era tão maravilhosa que eu não tive coragem de abrir os olhos , sentia o remexer-se atrás de mim , pois ele me abraçara enquanto eu estava de costas ... não queria acordá-lo ele parecia em um sono profundo , me aproveitando disso tentei me desvencilhar de seu abraço bem devagar para que não o acordasse, mas não adiantou, ele acordou... me puxou de volta para a cama e se pos em cima de mim me travando com suas pernas ..."

Naruto: pretendia fugir de mim?

Hinata: (vermelha) na-naruto-kun, eu não queria te acordar...

Naruto: nem , você tem passado cada vez menos tempo comigo, com essse casamento e missões , anda me deixando muito sozinho...

(solta ela e senta na beira da cama fazendo bico...)

" amo quando ele faz manha , parece uma criancinha chorona..."

Hinata: (o abraça por trás ) não fale assim , sabe que eu nunca te deixo sozinho, é que o casamento toma muito meu tempo... mas quando isso tudo acabar serie toda sua ...

" ele virou e olho pra mim bem nos olhos , senti por um instante que ele era capaz de ler até minha alma , deu um sorriso debochado e lindo me jogou na cama e começou a me fazer cócegas ...!

Hinata: para, hahahaha, por favor, para! Ahahahahahah

Naruto: a é? Só será minha depois do casamento?

(continua fazendo cócegas) retira isso, fala que sempre foi minha !

" ele me fazia cócegas e mais cócegas e eu me vi derrotada"

Hinata: ok, ahahahahahahah, eu sempre fui, sou e serei sua! Agora PARA!

Naruto: quer que eu pare? Ok!

" ele me deitou traçou uma linha de beijos em meu pescoço, olhei em seus olhos e eles sorriam para mim , e embora eu quisesse ficar com ele o dia todo tinha coisas a fazer , o empurrei para ficar por cima e saltei da cama quando consegui, ele fez bico e falou:"

Naruto: hey, isso não é justo acabou de dizer que está sempre comigo!e vai sair!

" ele fez um biquinho enquanto eu tentando me trocar falava ..."

Hinata: você quis se casar não? Agora me deixe fazer o que eu tenho que fazer ... vou sair com as meninas as 11h não tenho hora para voltar e hoje dormirei na minha casa , então vá se divertir faça com que sua tarde seja prazerosa , sem mim!por favor , não faça manha se não eu derreto...

Naruto: eu sempre te convenço!

Hinata: ( se ajoelha na cama e para de frente a ele) olha pra mim, eu tenho que sair, assim tudo da certo e eu serei sua 24h por dia ok?

Agora me deixe sair sem fazer manha, você tem que treinar com o Sasuke que eu sei, então ficará ocupado o dia todo , eu te amo, não esqueça...

Naruto: ok, você venceu desta vez, mas eu vou cobrar depois do casamento... também te amo ...

" nos beijamos e quando eu ia me despedir dele , ele me agarra pela cintura e me dá um beijo daqueles , não resisto a tentação e caímos na cama, olho para o relógio já são 10h30, acho que vou me atrasar um pouco... .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

" cheguei na porta da igreja , atrasada , eram 11h20min ,ela era linda , fora onde meus pais se casaram, ela era branca com detalhes em azul celeste, tinha colunas como romanas ao lado da porta e a porta em si era entalhada em carvalho com detalhes em prata, o que dava um toque chique e rústico ao mesmo tempo, era alta e majestosa e dentro era bem claro e iluminado , ainda mais que meu casamento aconteceria no crepúsculo, o que transformaria o clima do local mas agradável ainda ...

Minas amigas me esperavam em um banco, estavam lá Tenten, Temari, Sakura , Ino e Neji...

Neji?

O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Hinata: o que você está fazendo aqui?

Neji: só vim acompanhar a Tenten, eu já estou de saída ...

Hinata: só isso mesmo?

Neji: não, posso falar com você?

Hinata: claro...

"saímos da igreja , e fomos para um jardim que havia ali atrás , estava florido , e o dia estava lindo me sentei em um banco com ele logo atrás de mim...

Neji: eu queria te pedir desculpas...

"ele me pediu desculpas ! não creio... ele nunca, NUNCA admiti estar errado. O que aconteceu?

Hinata: não precisa, eu escolhi você e Tenten como padrinhos , mas eu tinha certeza que você reclamaria muito antes ...

Neji: eu fiquei honrado em saber que seria padrinho, mas você é minha "protegida" e eu me preocupo com as coisas que você faz, eu gosto do Naruto , ele é meu amigo, mas não sei ... você é como uma irmã mais nova e eu acho que ah, sei lá...

Hinata: (abraça ele) own *-* , que lindo você só quer me proteger não é? Neji confie em mim eu o amo e sei o que faço, mas agradeço por tudo meu querido nii-san !

" ele enrubesceu e me deu um pequeno sorriso , me abraçou de volta e depois me soltou beijando minha testa e saiu acenando com a mão. Eu tinha plena certeza de que estava sendo observada ..."

Do lado de dentro:

Tenten: vocês virem como ele fica lindo quando está tentando se expressar? *-*

Sakura: ele parece o sasuke, mas se bem que depois do nascimento do bebê eu nunca vi um pai e marido mais carinhoso que o meu...

Temari: é porque ainda não vimos o Naruto quando eles tiverem um bebê...

Ino: com certeza , imagina ele vai ser uma coruja , distribuindo sorrisos de bobo alegre em todo lugar...

Todas: ahahahahahahahahahahahahah

Verdade!

Hinata: do que estão rindo?

Sakura:A, só pensando ... por que se atrasou não e gente?

Ino: ora Sakura, sabemos muito bem porque ela se atrasou não é hina?

Hinata: (corada com vários tons de vermelho) b—e-e-emm é que , eu hã...

Sakura: não precisa explicar... nós entendemos

Hinata: ok, o padre me avisou que os floristas da sua floricultura chegarão Ino!

Ino: ok, cuide dos detalhes matrimoniais com o padre e eu cuido das flores ...

Hinata : hai!

Sakura: então nós vamos ao Buffet ver se tudo está certo, ok?

Beijos!

Hinata: tchau!

" elas sempre me deixam sem graça... que coisa..."

Continua...

Oie gente, eu sei que eu demorei pra postar essa história mas eu estou com outras na cabeça e já vou escrever ok?

Essa daí também vai ser um pouco grande ...

Espero que gostem !

Bjokas!

Bastidores

Rebeca: ai que fofo, essa daí vai ser fofa!

Fabio: convencida!

Você me fez dizer que você era boazinha na outra fic !

Rebeca: o que vc está fazendo aqui?

E ainda lembrando desse detalhe!

Larga de ser chato!

Fabio: hey, não fala assim comigo!

Rebeca: (da um tapa no braço dele) então não me irrita!

Ai ta ok! Desculpe!

Fabio: ok!

Rebeca: Fábio, a Ino ta morrendo de saudades de você , anda lá com ela que eu quero falar com o Gaara!

Fábio: ok então, tchau gente e mandem reviews para essa pessoa aqui do meu lado !

Rebeca: pronto gente eles já foram ...

Sasuke: a sakura foi junto com a ino?

Rebeca : todas elas foram ...

Neji: ok , então nós ficamos aqui com você!

Rebeca: O.O será um prazer n.n'

Gaara : ( me abraça) claro que será !

Todos : ( me abraçam ) para ambas as partes neh?

Rebeca: bom então vocês me levam no cinema ok? Bem gente to indo me divertir e fazer várias meninas caírem de tanta inveja ! já penso entrar com 3 deuses no cinema? Bem eu pensei e to fazendo ! bjos tchau e mandem reviews!

Naruto: hei me espera! Tchau gente!


	2. Chapter 2

gente eu sei que eu demorei muito pra postar , mas é que eu estava em época de prova e tudo mais ...

Sabe que eu fiquei muito feliz com o resultado das fics, mas eu estou triste...

Ninguém mais me manda review ! eu to chocada ...

Mas enfim espero que curtam este novo capitulo de um dos meus casais preferidos s2!

O grande dia !

**Hinata´s pov. **

" é aqui estamos , a semana passou voando ... em um momento eu estava arrumando os ajustes e agora eu estou aqui , no meu quarto me trocando , me preparando pra ir na igreja...

meu quarto é simples e bem pequeno mas tem o meu jeitinho, ele tem uma cama de casal com lençóis lilás e flores brancas , as cortinas são roxas , bem escuras, e tem a penteadeira, o guarda roupa, a cama e o criado mudo que são brancos assim como as paredes ...

mas neste local onde eu sempre me sinto "liberada" estou me sentindo aprisionada hoje , tudo me parece horrível , estou suando frio e minhas pernas tremem...

eu fui tomar um banho gelado e agora estou aqui terminando de me arrumar pro meu casamento... casamento... quem diria em ?

de frente ao espelho me observo como uma última passada...

eu tenho um corpo bonito mas nada muito exagerado, meus cabelos lisos e cumpridos pendem em minha cintura e meus olhos contrastam com ele, um choque entre o claro e o escuro...

meu vestido é estilo princesa com um corselete lilás bem claro quase branco e com fitas brancas o traçando nas laterais , meu vestido em cima tem mangas de rendas de cetim e onde não é preso pelo corselete desce emoldurando meu quadril e caindo com uma calda enorme ... meu véu é claro e eu estou com o cabelo solto pela metade deixando meu rosto a mostra , ele é preso por flores lilás nas laterais e sua barra tem flores de sakura só que também são lilases ...

minha maquiagem é leve eu não precisa de blush pois enrubesço fácil, sou branca e também não preciso de corretivo , o batom é incolor só para dar brilho e a sombra e lilás e branca , combina com meus olhos

é acho que eu estou bonita mas será que ele vai gostar?

naruto´s pov.

"ela está atrasada será que desistiu como o teme disse que faria? não ela não faria isso comigo não é? bem eu estou pronto com minha roupa que mais parece um pingüim, meus padrinhos estão no altar mas os dela não... acho que eles virão junto com ela !

hey do que o teme está rindo?

é de mim ... ele disse que eu estou ridículo , se ele e a sakura-chan não fossem meus padrinhos eu já o teria matado!"

**HINATA'S POV. **

na igreja :

" eu estou no carro da família , todos tentam espiar mas não conseguem , alguém está se aproximando quem será?"

Tenten: HINA , minha querida posso entrar?

Hinata : claro !

Tenten : ah meu deus você está tão linda! eu vou chorar!

Hinata: Tenten eu estou com medo e se eu não for uma boa esposa?

Tenten: será sim meu amor, eu também fiquei assim quando me casei com o gênio hyuuga mas isso passa ... agora está na hora de entrar e começar uma vida nova minha querida senhora Uzumaki!

Hinata : ok , mande papai me buscar! e vá para o altar minha madrinha s2 , e Tenten !

Tenten : sim?

Hinata: obrigada !

" ela me deu abraço e saiu limpando as lágrimas , tudo vai dar certo!"

**pontos de vista mistos!**

**meu pov.**

a igreja estava linda e era decorada de acordo com o que a dama pediu afinal Ino fora quem decorara , a entrada era repleta de flores entre rosa , lilás e branco, cortinas brancas pendiam na entrada com um arranjo em cada lado, panos brancos foram colocados ao lado dos acentos e flores também estavam em abundância do altar onde um noivo muito nervoso quase salta ao ouvir a marcha matrimonial...

todos se levantaram para ter ampla visão da dama de branco que mais parecia um anjo ao entrar pela porta principal , seu vestido era lindo e seu cabelo também mas seu noivo pensava que nada poderia ser comparado com aqueles olhos tão magníficos que era impossível descrever, seja como for...

a noiva não cabia em si, de braço com seu pai ela caminhava vagarosamente pela entrada da igreja e não via ninguém a não ser seu amado futuro marido! sim, ela pensava , tudo dará certo...

a medida que a noiva se aproximava todos a olhavam e cochichavam como ela estava linda e como formariam um belo casal, ela estava nervosa e basicamente nem olhava para os lados , só olhava pra ele e não via a hora de ser entregue em seus braços.

Quando seu pai a deixou no altar , seu noivo tocou sua mão e nem ouviu o senhor hyuuga o "aconselhar" a cuidar bem de sua filha.

Eles se olhavam e ela pensava , "tudo vai dar certo..."

Depois da cerimônia foram direto para um salão da mansão hyuuga que estava enfeitado assim como a igreja e era um local grande, no qual cabiam fácil 300 pessoas, no teto pendiam lustres gigantescos de cristal que deixavam o lugar agradável , os noivos chegaram e foram cumprimentados pelos convidados principalmente pelos seu padrinhos e madrinhas logo foram para as mesas , passaram-se horas e chegou a hora do bolo do casal ser cortado era lindo com 3 andares muito bem enfeitado, afinal não era sempre que um candidato a hokage e a herdeira dos hyuugas se casavam não é?

Tudo era perfeito para os noivos, inclusive a hora da valsa que foi linda , afinal eles tiveram um super professor ,sendo ele hyuuga Neji, eles giravam e riam enquanto a iluminação os perseguia, por um instante Hinata lembrou quando Naruto a " pediu" em namoro , riu alto fazendo o loiro sorrir entusiasmado, as horas voaram e quando se deram conta já estavam no estágio balada .

Tudo que se via na pista de dança eram mulheres ( lê-se : Temari , Ino, Sakura, Hinata , Tenten e mais uma ai...)dançando ao som de funk, enquanto seus maridos olhavam boquiabertos , quase babando, até elas os puxaram para dançarem juntos e a dança ficou um pouco MELHOR, principalmente na hora do creu "^.^ ( autora safadenha , por favor me ignorem ok?)

Depois do fim da festa cada casal foi para sua respectiva casa , na maioria bêbados, ( no outro dia alguns homens foram encontrados no hospital chamuscados ou até mesmo queimados , diziam que apenas haviam chamado uma mulher de cabelos róseos de gostosa e tudo ficou escuro de repente... por que será?)

Voltando, ao chegar em casa a hyuuga que estava sóbrea levou seu agora esposo que estava caindo para o quarto, eles agora morariam no distrito Hyuuga como era de costume de sua família, colocou na cama e arrumou a mala para a viagem de lua de mel .

Esperava ansiosa pelo outro dia onde teria uma semana inteira com seu amado mariso em um dos litorais maravilhosos do país do fogo.

Continua...

Bom gente desculpem mesmo pela demora para postar ok?

Mas ninguém mais me mandou reviews e eu fiquei triste, brinks

Eu estava em prova, mas afora estou de férias e vou por tudo em ordem ok?

Espero que tenham curtido mas continua viu bjo!

REBECA: AHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS UM CAPITULO!

Sasuke: já era hora folgada , você demora muito pra postar os capítulos.

Rebeca : não seja arrogante sasuke-kun! Vai atrás da Sakura e larga do meu pé ok?

Sasuke: ( me abraça) não ela está no hospital ...

Naruto: larga ela teme , rebeca que história é essa de funk?

Rebeca : O.O a isso hehe... sabe eu gosto de dançar funk ... achei que vocês iam gostar de ver elas dançando sensualmente na frente de vocês...

Gaara: ninguém aqui disse que não gosto...

Sai: realmente.

Garotos: quem te chamou aqui lombriga esticada?

Sai: eu posso dar opinião não posso?

Garotos: NÃO! ELAS SÃO NOSSAS! BAKA!

Sai: ok to saindo então, tchau Re!(PISCA)

Rebeca: O.O ele me chamo de Re?

Garotos : é rebeca , que intimidade é essa em? ¬¬'

Rebeca: hã? Eu sei lá nunca vi mais branco ! ( PIADA IDIOTA!)

Itachi: não liga bekinha, eles só tem ciúmes de você! S2 ( me abraça e me beija)

Rebeca : *-* oi querido s2 ( ele me beijo , e beija BEMMMMMMM)

Itachi: e ai vamo pro cinema?

Rebeca: borá lá, eu tava te esperando...

Garotos: AHAM ( limpam a garganta) podem nos explicar que história é essa? :(

Rebeca: hã... Olha só à hora... Vamos perder o filme... Vamo embora?

Sasuke: eu vou te matar Itachi!

Itachi: você já fez isso... bem então vamos?

Rebeca: claro tchau queridos!

Beijinhos! S2


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Oi gente tudo bem? Espero que sim, então eu agradeço pelas reviews , apesar de serem poucas..., mas valeu!

Então vamos a fic né? Bjos

O.O Naruto e o resto da cambada não me pertencem ...

Gente eu vou fazer a lua de mel, mas não, não vai ser hentai ... só quente.

MEL!

Faziam três horas que eles estavam na estrada para a praia onde passariam a lua de mel, iam conversando animados sobre assuntos banais enquanto viam pelas janelas o lindo local que era os seus destinos .

Quando chegaram no hotel em que ficariam , estavam animados de mais para descansar, sendo assim , foram direto passear, Naruto já havia estado naquele local , então preparou surpresas muito divertidas para sua esposa, como chegaram na hora do almoço foram para um restaurante que ficava em uma colina beira-mar onde enquanto almoçavam e conversavam poderiam ver a linda orla que banhava aquele local , que mais parecia um paraíso ...

Depois do almoço se dirigiram para a praia a caminharam de mãos dadas , quando já era 18h param para ver o por do sol em meio a pedras em um local deserto.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, este lugar é lindo ... nunca sonhei com algo assim...

Naruto: eu passei pó aqui em uma das minhas missões , também gostei muito, achei que seria legal uma lua de mel aqui.

Hinata: você já era meu noivo?

Naruto: não, eu tinha 15 anos.

Hinata: O.O , e já pensava em se casar?

Naruto: eu sempre quis ter uma família ...

Hinata: ah " aposto que era com a sakura-chan..."

Mas é melhor irmos não? Não tem mais ninguém aqui, e está ficando tarde...

Naruto: sério? Eu te trouxe nessa praia exatamente por ela ser deserta...

Hinata: jura?

Naruto: claro, afinal uma "" lua de mel "" tem que ser BOA..., e também ainda não fizemos o que ela sugere não é?

Hinata: haha, realmente não, mas antes eu gostaria de entrar um pouco na água , você vem?

Naruto: claro...

Foram os dois seguindo para a água cristalina daquele mar que mais parecia uma piscina , a praia era simplesmente perfeita, era deserte, duas cadeias de montanhas formavam uma espécie de muro ao seu redor e o único jeito de chegar lá era pela mata , que para ninjas não era um problema , as nuvens tocavam o topo das montanhas e a brisa era carregada da serenidade do mar , agora banhado pelo intenso brilho da lua, que também banhava um casal dentro da água ...

Hinata vestia um vestido lilás até o pé bem solto , que por causa da água grudou , emoldurando seu corpo,eles foram indo cada vez mais para o fundo até a água já estar na altura do peito, La se entreolharam e começaram a se beijar intensamente , Hinata sentia as mãos de seu esposo deslizando por toda extensão de seu corpo, mas ela mesmo só o abraçava de maneira envolvente e afundava sua mãos em seus cabelos, sentiu mesmo pela água ele levantando seu vestido e percorrendo seu corpo até chegar na cintura onde a puxou para mais perto de uma maneira que seus corpos ficaram colados, quem os visse ao longe pensaria que eram um só, mas ambos não ligavam só queriam um ao outro, até que Naruto a pegou no colo sem deixar de beijá-la e a levou para a toalha no chão da praia onde a colocou e se " posicionou" em cima da mesma , aumentou as caricias das quais ela retribuía com muita vontade , passava a mão em sua coxa fortemente enquanto lhe arrancava suspiros beijava seu colo , seu pescoço e sua boca só parando para respirar, sugava-lhe as vezes a pele perto da orelha , fazendo assim com que seus desejos os levassem , e eles finalmente pudessem ter a LUA DE MEL que ambos almejavam desde que chegaram aquele local maravilhoso.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

De manhã.

A brisa leve agitava os cabelos do anjo envolto apenas por uma toalha branca, que dormia profundamente enquanto seu marido fitava pensativo o nascer do sol na praia que a algumas horas servirá de espectador do amor de um casal.

**Naruto pov. **

" nossa acho que eu acertei em escolher este local para passarmos a lua de mel, ela adorou, mas eu estou com muito calor e a água parece uma delicia ,acho que vou dar um mergulho..."

**Naruto off **

_Hinata pov. _

" ai que sono bom ,não sinto vontade nenhuma de abrir meus olhos, ficar relembrando a noite passada que foi maravilhosa , ele realmente é surpreendente , ok deixa eu levantar neh?

(abre os olhos e tateia ao lado a procura de seu amado)

Hinata: oras cadê ele?

Ali está , já na água ? vou atrás dele...

_Hinata off_

A morena se levantou e cogitou por suas vestes mas desistiu, visto que não havia ninguém ali, e as roupas de seu marido estavam no chão ao seu lado, " ele não tem vergonha..."" mas que mal tem , afinal somos casados..."

Levantou-se e caminho até seu marido que estando absorto em pensamentos não notou sua aproximação, o abraçou pelas costas , ficando quieta apenas aproveitando o som do mar e a confortável temperatura do corpo dele em contato com o seu...

Em um movimento rápido Naruto a virou para ficar de frente pra ela e sorriu seu maior sorriso, aquele que ele sabia que ela adorava ...

Naruto: já acordou?

Hinata: não senti você ao meu lado e vim procurar...

Naruto: belos trajes os seus...

Hinata: (vermelha) os seus também...

Naruto: sabia que você é linda? De qualquer maneira...

Hinata: (muito vermelha) obrigada

Naruto: ( a puxa pela cintura, e sussurra em seu ouvido) não, obrigado a você,eu sempre fui rejeitado por todos , mas mesmo assim você sempre gostou de mim e me deu apoio não importando o que todos falassem , você me amou quando ninguém me enxergava e torcia por mim quando ninguém mais acreditava , você foi minha luz no fim do túnel, minha última flor da primavera , meu ultimo suspiro de esperança, você meu amor , agora mas que nunca ,é tudo em minha vida, é o que sempre vai me manter de pé , me ajudando a levantar a cabeça quando minhas esperanças já parecerem escassas , por isso eu digo, eu te amo muito e obrigado por tudo!

Hinata afunda a cabeça em seu peito, e por mais que tentasse conte-las as lágrimas insistiam e trasbordar de seus olhos ...

Naruto: O.O o que foi eu te magoei?

Hinata: n-não , eu só me emocionei...,você sempre foi minha inspiração, meu guia, quando eu entrava em uma batalha era em você que eu pensava , pensava na sua força de vontade, no seu jeito e sobrevivia só para ver seus olhos mais uma vez, por vezes quando íamos em uma missão juntos eu tentava a qualquer custo me superar porque queria que você sentisse orgulho de mim , do mesmo modo que eu sinto de você, quando você me pediu em namoro , eu não pude acreditar e agora estamos aqui , casados e felizes como nunca estivemos, obrigada por me fazer sentir livre , eu também te amo mias que tudo...

Naruto a abraça mais forte a puxa para um beijo intenso tentando que por meio desse ato simples que ela consiga sentir tudo o que ele disse e mais um pouco, talvez pelo beijo ela sinta sua alma como tantas vezes ela pareceu fazer , entendendo todos os problemas dele e o ajudando a superar, ou até mesmo , simplesmente para transferir o amor e a gratidão que ele sentia em simplesmente ela estar ao seu lado, agora e para sempre.

Se separaram ofegante a amaldiçoando o ar de que tanto precisavam, voltaram lentamente de mãos dadas para praia arrumaram sua coisas e seguiram pra o hotel em busca de um banho.

Ao chegarem ao hotel seguiram para seu quarto, só agora reparando como era seu quarto..., a porta era de uma madeira bem escura, ele era grande com uma suíte com banheira, as paredes eram de um azul claro com branco a cama era enorme com lençóis de linho de estampas marinhas, mas a melhor parte era a varando de frente para o mar , simplesmente lindo pensaram os dois...

Entraram no banheiro tirando a roupa um do outro , e se "jogaram" na banheira que era confortável para duas pessoas, ficaram lá relaxando durante um bom tempo, depois saíram para comer e explorar novos lugares...

A semana se passou como um relâmpago , com noites bem , digamos " calientes" , e os empregados do hotel se perguntando por que deles chegaram sempre ou muito tarde ou as vezes só no outro dia...

Continua

acabei!

Essa fico bem melosa e eu espero que nenhum diabético tenha ficado ruim :D

Então gente é isso... espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem se ficou muito melosa , mas é LUA DE MEL!( leiam os bastidores são legais s2)

Bastidores!

Rebeca: então Thayra, eu sai com ele semana passada ... cara... foi bom s2

Thayra: eu imagino, ...

Sakura: oi beka, oi thay! Verdade que você saiu com o Itachi-san? Sortuda ele é muito gostoooooso!

Ino: se ta falando o que testuda ? Você tem o Sasuke!

Sakura: e você o Gaara porquinha, que também não é nada feio.

Beka e Thayra : O.o aham...

Sasuke: então Sakura , qual é mesmo a sua opinião sobre meu irmão e meu amigo?

Gaara: é Ino, qual é a opinião de vocês?

Beka: calma gente fui eu e a Thayra que falamos que vocês são muito gostosos... né thay?

Thayra: com certeza, elas não deram nenhuma opinião sobre o assunto...

Sasuke: então rebeca , quer dizer que a gente é gostoso?

Beka: olha, eu não posso falar alto, porque eu to com o seu irmão... mas a Thayra pode responder por mim ...

Thayra: claro, vocês com certeza são, parecem até um doce...

Gaara e sasuke: ( agarram um cada braço da Thayra) então vamos enquanto você nos fla o que pensa sobre nós...

Thayra: rebeca!

Rebeca: aproveita menina!

Ino e Sakura: O.O

Beka: pena que eu fiquei sozinha...

Itachi: quem disse ?

Beka: oi amor s2

Itachi: e ai vamo sai?

Beka: pra já!

TCHAU,meninas!MORRAM DE INVEJA!

Sakura e Ino: O.O

Tchau gente ! e pelo amor de todos os santos mandem reviews!

Bjokas!s2


	4. Chapter 4

Oie pessoas da minha vida , não matem a autora ok? Eu sei que demorei pra postar mas eu estava viajando , e vcs sabem em viajem não pode PC ! –´

Então mas acho que vcs nem sentiram falta neh , já que ninguém mais me manda review, mas tudo bem a autora entende , fica triste mas entende ...

Zoera ok?

Vamos a história .

**Entre inferno e céu.**

Mas um dia em konoha , era um domingo bem silencioso logo pela manhã, todos dormindo com suas famílias , menos um certo ninja que voltava de uma missão com seu "amigo"(irmão) Sasuke , este porém se encontrava muito irritado pois Naruto não parava de falar , e ele ficou 1 semana longe de sua flor o que lhe causava um mal-humor dos infernos ...

Naruto: então teme , eu te disse , você tem que ser mais calmo... você se estressa com muita facilidade, é arrogante, egocêntrico ... não sei como a Sakura te agüenta!

Sasuke: cala a boca dobe! eu não agüento mais você não para de falar um segundo , e além disso só fala bobagens ... que inferno!

Naruto: noffa ¬¬' , eu em! isso tudo é por que não fica com a Sakura a uma semana ! que horror , seu humor está péssimo!

Sasuke: o seu também deveria estar, você está casado a apenas 6 meses , e não está incomodando porque você não parou de falar dela um segundo... isso também não ajuda!

Naruto: claro que isso me incomoda, mas eu sei que quando chegar em casa eu vou matar a saudade , se é que você me entende, o fato é que eu não demonstro que eu estou necessitado , como certas pessoas...que parecem até animais...

Sasuke: o fato é que EU SOU HOMEM!

Naruto: o que você quis dizer com esse EU!

Sasuke: humf.

Naruto: teme!

Sasuke: calado!

Naruto: o que ?

Sasuke: eu disse calado , eu ouvi um barulho!

Os dois param e começam a usar seus aguçados sentidos ninjas para sentirem a presença do inimigo, mas o tempo é um fator crucial na vida ninja , mas naquele momento o tempo não foi suficiente , e o ninja covarde como era os atacou por trás para roubar o pergaminho que eles levavam, o ninja veio em direção de Sasuke, eles não tiveram reação a não ser ficarem surpresos, quando Naruto percebeu o que aconteceria , não teve dúvidas se postou em atrás de seu amigo e recebeu o golpe em seu lugar , certeiro, direto no coração.

Sentia uma dor lacerante em seu peito, seu ar faltava e o sangue quente se espalhava por todo seu corpo causando um torpor e o deixando sem reação a não ser cair de joelhos no chão sem força para levantar, Sasuke gritou de raiva, sua ira explodira de uma maneira aterrorizante, terror era o sentimento de ambos os amigos , um por morrer e outro por perder seu irmão que sempre o ajudou, tinha que ser rápido e acabar com aquela luta para ajudar o amigo, foi o que fez, em um único movimento, preparou um chidori e atravessou o peito do maldito homem que o atacara pelas costas, seu golpe foi fatal e o homem caiu morto ao seus pés.

Sasuke: ( pega Naruto nas costas)Naruto, fala comigo! Agüenta a gente vai chegar rápido no hospital, agüenta!

Naruto: n-não se preocupe, a dor passou, eu não sinto mais nada...acho que eu vou dormir um pouco..

Sasuke: não! Não ouse desistir ! você não pode , lute contra esse sono, você tem que se tornar hokage, ter filhos ver sua esposa e deixá-la feliz !vamos agüente!nós já estamos chegando...

Naruto: vou fazer o possível, mas caso eu não agüentar diga a Hina-chan que eu a amo , e que ela foi a melhor coisa que apareceu pra mim ok?

Sasuke: NÃO! Você mesmo vai dizer isso a ela!

Naruto: "eu gostaria de ter certeza de poder dizer isso a ela mais uma única vez , ver seu rosto mas uma vez, sentir seu cheiro, estar em seus braços , tenho que agüentar , nem que for para vê-la uma ultima vez , tenho que agüentar!"

Enquanto isso em konoha:

Hinata's pov.

Ele chegará daqui a pouco, tudo já está pronto , a comida, a cama e uma surpresa maravilhosa...

Depois de 2 horas...

Ele está demorando, estou com um mal pressentimento ,espero que não seja nada de mais ...

Din-dong (tentativa falha de onomatopéia de campainha)

Hinata: a é ele!

Ninja ambu: hinata-sama .

Hinata: hai.

Ambu: seu marido foi ferido e está no hospital , você precisa ir para lá urgente , ele deseja vê-la.

Hinata: ai meu deus! Não !

Sai em disparada

" não deus por favor não, não faça isso comigo, por que ? ele é tão bom , não por favor não!

Hinata off

No hospital

Sasuke: você vai ficar bem!

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: socorro, alguém atende ele por favor !

Sakura: amor o que? Ai meu deus o que aconteceu com ele ! não ! ai meu deus não! Por favor!

Sakura: Ino !, chame as enfermeiras e prepare a sala de cirurgia agora !

Ino: hai!

Colocam ele na maca e correm para mesa de cirurgia com Sasuke em seu encalço.

" Naruto: a dor voltou, parece que está queimando minhas veias , o poder na kyuubi não vai me salvar agora ... mas por favor meu deus , deixe-me aqui, só mas um pouco que seja , só para eu olhá-la mias uma vez , por favor !"

No corredor ...

Hinata: onde ele está ?

Enfermeira: na sala de cirurgia , mas a senhora não pode entrar !

Hinata: como assim não posso entrar?

" parece a voz dela no lado de fora , preciso falar com ela!"

Naruto: tsunade , m-me deixe falar com ela !

Tsunade: não você vai ser operado!

Naruto: por que está chorando velhota?

Tsunade: você não pode morrer entendeu? Agüente firme , eu e Sakura vamos dar um jeito, você tem que ser o HOKAGE !

Naruto: me deixe falar com ela , por favor!

Tsunade: depois da cirurgia!

Shizune: tudo pronto podemos começar!

Todos : hai!

" tsunade: agüente garoto, agüente !"

No lado de fora da sala :

Hinata:(em prantos) sasuke! O que aconteceu?

Sasuke: (chorando) ( **é gente ele tb chora**!)nós fomos atacados, e e-ele me protegeu, foi tudo muito rápido...

Hinata: como ele está?

Sasuke: e-eu não sei...

DEPOIS DE 7 HORAS...

Sakura: (chorando) hinata-chan, ahn, eu não sei como te dizer isso... a situação dele era uma grave, a lamina o acertou em cheio no coração, e tinha veneno , e , e ... bem nós não conseguimos salva-lo... ele está consciente agora e está sofrendo muito , mas quer falar com você, ele tem 20 minutos até o sedativo fazer efeito e ele , ele ...

Hinata: ( cai de joelhos) NÃO!

Tsunade: deixaremos vocês a sós, me perdoe ( e sai chorando.)

Hinata : ( entra no quarto)amor?

Naruto: Hinata! Por que está chorando?

Hinata: por quê? Você, você... Como você está?

Naruto: já estive melhor, mas eu queria te ver uma última vez e dizer que eu te amo... Ai!

De súbito o barulho da maquina que mostra os batimentos , falha e volta ao normal bip, bip...

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: eu estou me sentindo fraco, acho que não posso cumprir a promessa de ficar com você eternamente não é?

Hinata: ( chorando) _ deita ao seu lado tomando cuidado de não o machucar_ não se preocupe, não precisa, não lute mais , sei que a dor está te matando aos poucos, tudo o que vivemos juntos, eu nunca vou esquecer , você sempre foi e sempre será meu guia , meu exemplo... eu sempre te amarei, não se preocupe comigo...

Naruto: eu sinto muito,mesmo ...

Hinata: eu preciso de falar uma coisa...

a maquina parou , o peito de seu marido inerte já não subia e descia mais, ele parara de respirar, seu coração não mais batia, o único ruído que se ouvia na sala era o barulho insistente da maquina em dizer que seu amado estava MORTO.

HINATA POV.

" não! Não pode ser, meu deus ! por que , ele não pode ir embora ! ele é meu ! não o leve de mim!, eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo e tentei amenizar sua dor , falando para que ele não se preocupasse , mas não adiantou... ele se foi!"

Hinata: NÃO, NÃO!

POR FAVOR VOLTE PARA MIM!

Você não pode me deixar , ( ela o abraça , ele estava gelado, como aquela mesa onde se encontrava, ele não mais sorria , e não mias a aquecia...)

você não pode, eu menti! Não poderei viver sem você! Volte para mim! você tem que voltar, você sempre foi forte , não desista desta vez!

Não me deixa criar o nosso filho sozinha! Por favor! Eu preciso de você! Ainda mais agora! , por favor! Volte !

Em um ato de desespero ela bate em seu peito, para depois se debruçar sobre ele , e beijar seus lábio, agora frios como mármore, chorando , até que sente alguém a puxar para perto e vê seu pai a abraçar e os médicos entrarem para a tirar de La enquanto ela balbucia palavras sem sentido, até que...

**Naruto pov**

**Torpor .** o que é esse torpor estranho que eu estou sentindo? ... eu morri.

Tantos sonhos , tantas expectativas, e assim que eu acabo... ao menos a disse que a amo , uma última vez...

Mas o que é esse ruído !

Yondaime e kushina: ( o abraçam chorando) meu filho, não reconhece essa voz? Por que você está aqui?sem ter realizado seus sonhos, ainda não é sua hora ! lute contra esse torpor , ouça a voz que te chama , vá de encontro a ela, não desista...

Naruto: pai ,mãe, não reconheço essa voz, não entendo o que ela fala , estou fraco, não posso lutar! Me ajudem!

Kushina: ouça a voz meu bem, se concentre vamos!

Yondaime: Naruto, escute , não desista...

"**você não pode, eu menti! Não poderei viver sem você! Volte para mim! você tem que voltar, você sempre foi forte , não desista desta vez!**

**Não me deixa criar o nosso filho sozinha! Por favor! Eu preciso de você! Ainda mais agora! , por favor! Volte !"**

A voz desconhecida e sem sentido ecoa pelo lugar onde ele está , no qual ele também não reconhece... até que ...

Naruto: Hinata... é a voz dela! Eu tenho que voltar...

Kushina e Yondaime: volte meu filho, ela te ama e você ainda tem muito que fazer... Volte!

Tudo foi ficando branco, seus pai foram desaparecendo... até que com uma dor forte no peito ele respira e ouvi sua esposa ainda gritando seu nome ao seu lado, ...

Hinata: me soltem! Eu quero ficar com ele ! eu...

Bip, bip, bip , bip...

Todos olham espantados para a maquina , seus batimentos voltaram ! ele voltara!

Hinata: a! graças a deus ( e o abraça ) você voltou pra nós!

Naruto: ( abre os olhos) você , m-me da Fo - forças, te-te- amo! ( para então fechá-los, mas desta vez só para descanso...)

Os médicos de imediato, o preparam para ser levado ao quarto , onde ficará até receber alta...

Depois de 4 semanas...( no quarto)

Tsunade: é simplesmente incrível, nunca vi alguém voltar ... e se recuperar tão rápido... você ganha alta semana que vem...

Naruto: obrigada tsunade.

Tsunade: você é muito forte garoto...

Naruto: ( aperta a mão da esposa que não saiu do seu lado) não, ela me da forças, sem ela eu teria morrido... mas pelo menos salvei a vida do sasuke! Ele me deve essa!

Tsunade: você já disse isso pra ele, foi a 1º vez que eu vi o Uchiha abaixar a cabeça...

Vou deixá-los a sós , até mais tarde ...

Naruto: já NE.

Eu e vocês como estão?

Hinata: (põe a mão na barriga) estamos bem... e ficaremos melhor.

Naruto: obrigada por me salvar.

Hinata: ( o beija) obrigada por existir!.

Continua...

Gente espero que tenham gostado ok?

Mandem reviews!


End file.
